Destiny
by BellaBanshee
Summary: A young girl who loves Pokemon gets the chance of a lifetime to have an adventure. Can she handle it or will she go home the second things get tough?


**A/N**: This is a series of little stories that I would like to each have a beginning and end although it may turn out that sever have numerous parts (kind of like how each episode of a TV show does. It will always be about the same characters although I may decide to alternate between several different ones). This isn't based on the new-new episodes of Pokémon, but on the older ones that I grew up with and some of the games. Since I am in high school and I (shamelessly) love Pokémon, this may be aimed towards a bit of an older crowd, but I'm doing my best to keep it K/K+. My goal is to have weekly updates, but it may be more or less depending on reviews. Enjoy!

**First, a short introduction**

Cassie is a girl who loves Pokémon, but has never been off the island that she calls home. Her one companion is an Eevee who continuously appears and disappears on random occasions. She knows there is something strange about this Pokémon, but she never really knew how extraordinary or how legendary it was…  
>This is her story<p>

**One day on the Silver Moon Islands…**

Hello, my name is Cassandra Joviality Parson, but you can call me Cassie. I have lived on the Silver Moon Islands for most of my life. I say most of my life because I moved here when I was a baby from another region. I don't know much about that.

I now looked out over the rolling waves from a high up cliff. The bird Pokémon were making a horrible racket as they always did. But it was strangely peaceful. It was just so familiar, you know? I can't explain it. Calypso, my mother's Vaporeon came up to me and poked me. This meant that I was supposed to come in now.

The Silver Moon Islands could be considered a Pokémon sanctuary. We didn't own any of the Pokémon. They were free and chose to help us. Calypso was here only because she chose to be. She was very loyal to my mother, though.

I now whistled using a special flute my grandmother made and a large bird Pokémon that I didn't know the name for swept down to get me. I climbed on and it took me to my small cabin. Hopping off I ran into the house.

"Morning, Mother," I said.

"Morning, Cassie. What were you doing up there?" she asked.

"Just day dreaming,"

"Of what?"

"Well, what's beyond this island. I've never been off it and I've always wanted to. It seems so big, the world. It would be nice to travel,"

"Travel? But you're so happy here! Why would you want to leave?"

"I don't know. Maybe I want to see my father. I've never met him, and I'd really like to,"

"What's wrong is you have too much of your father in you. He was always looking for adventure,"

"He was always looking for trouble," a white haired woman now entered.

"Hi, Gran," I greeted.

"That boy never could see that we could all be happy here. We don't need to see anything else," Gran ranted.

"But I want to meet other people," I protested.

"You meet the sailors when they come around," my mother said.

"That doesn't count. They're all old," I grumbled, "I'm sixteen; I want to meet people my own age!"

My mother sighed. "Well, you will. Not today, though. Now, go down to the docks with the fruit and go buy some bacon and eggs,"

I pouted. I was rebellious and I wasn't ashamed of it. A scratching at the door broke the tension. I walked over and opened it. A small Eevee wandered it. It looked at me with its big brown eyes and I smiled down at it. It was the closest thing I had to my own Pokémon. It would visit us occasionally, but strangely disappear at times. I didn't know what to think. Eevee weren't native to this island, so I guessed that it was abandoned by one of the sailors. It really only liked me. I was proud of that, though.

I picked it up and wandered outside to do my chore. I brought a basket of fruit down by what was known as the sky cars. They ran along the steep slopes of the islands and connected them. I got on and travelled down from our own Peek Island to Sunny Island to River Island and finally to Port Island. There was one house on Peek Island and two rental houses on Sunny Island. On River island live Mr. Jenner and Mr. and Mrs. Killens. The village was on Port Island and consisted of little kids and old folks. Sailors would stay at the inn, but they were all over the age of twenty-five. There was no one my age on the island beside Emma Kingston who was an evil girl that threw rocks at Pokémon.

But today was different. There, at the docks, were three people: a boy who looked younger than me, a girl who was only slightly younger, and a man who was only slightly older. They weren't sailors by any stretch. But they were close enough to my age. I excitedly grabbed my fruit basket and set it down on a table only a few feet from them.

I examined them carefully. They each had Pokémon in Pokéballs. The balls were worn on vests and belts. I gasped.

"You're a Pokémon trainer!" I exclaimed. The boy jumped.

"Umm, yeah…" he said, "I'm Ash, this is Misty and Brock,"

"I'm Cassie. And I'm sorry, but I really haven't met any Pokémon trainers. Or people my age for that matter. I just got excited,"

"Oh. That's okay. Wait, so you've never been off this island?" Ash asked.

I looked down and shook my head. "I wish I could. I've always wanted to see the world," I looked up at him, "Have you ever been to a big city?" he nodded, "What was it like? I mean, with so many people? It must have been amazing!"

"Well…" he said, looking a bit confused.

"Hi! I'm Brock!" the man said stepping in front of Ash, "I must say you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen on this island,"

I laughed, "I'm not surprised considering I'm the only girl on this island who's over fourteen and below forty!"

"I'm sorry about him," Misty said pulling him away, "Oh! What a cute Eevee! Is it yours?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. It's wild. It just really likes me. In fact, all the Pokémon on this island are wild," I said.

"Really? But they're all working with the humans," Misty said.

"Well, yes, but they aren't really owned by anyone. They help us because they have accepted us into their environment. We'll feed them and let them into our homes and they help us if they can," I explained, "We're all just friends," I patted Eevee, "Hey, do you want me to show you the island?"

They all said yes and I led them to the sky cars. They got in and we slowly ascended into the air. A flock of birds flew past us. They all gasped. I held out my arm and one of them landed on it. I pulled out a bit of homemade Pokémon food and fed it. It flew off and returned a moment later with a flower from the hillside on River Island, which was famous for its beautiful ponds and rivers and its pink flowers.

When we got to Peek Island, we all climbed off and Eevee jumped out of my arms. It provoked Ash's Pikachu and Brock's Vulpix to run around and play in the grass. I laughed and led them up a stone walkway to my house.

"Mom, I brought some friends over!" I called.

My mother came in and smiled. "Hello!" she greeted with a big smile, "I'm Joanne,"

"This is Ash, Brock, and Misty," I introduced.

After that we sat around the table while the Pokémon played in the yard. Gran made Pokémon food and Mother made us breakfast.

"So before," I said to Ash, "You told me you'd been to a city. Please tell me about it! Please!"

"Well, some of them had gardens in places or parks, but other than that, there wasn't much nature. All the Pokémon accept a few Pidgeys or Rattatas are domestic. The buildings are huge, though, and the ground is concrete. Some elevators go up and up forever and you can see the world from the skyscrapers. It's not peaceful like it is here, but very loud. There are lots of people and they walk everywhere. I guess it would be easy to get lost," he said.

"What about stores? People use money to buy whatever they want?" I asked.

"You've never heard of a store?" He asked and I shook my head, "Well there are several different types of stores. They sell different things. You go in and find what you want. There's no trading like there is here. Wait, you don't have any money?"

"Of course I have money! Some sailors won't accept trade and will only use money and accept money. We have it for that reason and also to buy things we can't trade fruit for, like wood and tools," I replied, "Are there different types of Pokémon out there?"

"Yes, there are hundreds of different ones. Over six hundred,"

"Wow," I said, "Tell me more!"

I hung on every word that he said. I imagined being in such a place. It sounded wonderful to me. I wished I could be a Pokémon trainer like him.

"You know, Cassie, you could come with us. I'm sure you could learn a lot from the different places in the world," Ash offered.

"Really?" I was smiling so wide, but it quickly faded, "I don't think my mother would allow it though,"

"Oh, that's too bad. It would have been great to have you," he said. Then he and his friends left. They were leaving in an hour and had to go to the ship.

I went inside and watched them out the window. I sighed. There goes my chance for adventure.

"Cassie?" my mother said. I turned.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I've been thinking…" she sighed and sat down next to me, "It's not fair for me to keep you here like this. You were right; you should be allowed to see the world and to meet your father. That's why, and this is hard for me, but I've decided that if you really, really, really want to go with those trainers, I think you should be allowed to,"

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Really. And I also wanted to give you this," she placed a small round object in my hand. I looked at it. It was a Pokéball. I looked up at her confused. "I used to be a Pokémon trainer, too. I want you to be able to have the adventure I had. Here," she placed another object in my hand, "this is a Poképad. It's something I bought for you a while ago. It acts as a Pokédex, cell phone, and laptop. I want you to write to me often and call me even more often. I'll miss you, dear,"

I hugged her. "Thank you, Mom," I whispered.

I ran to pack a bag and change into something more appropriate: a short blue skirt, a black and blue tank top, knee-high socks, fingerless gloves, and sneakers. I had a blue over the shoulder bag with everything in it. I hugged and kissed my Granny and my Mother. Then I ran outside.

"Now go have an adventure!" my mother called. I waved after her and was picked up by a bird Pokémon and brought down to the docks. Eevee leapt up onto my shoulder and I ran towards the boat that was already leaving.

"Hey, Ash!" I called. Ash turned around and smiled.

"Cassie!" he yelled.

I leapt off the dock and several different water type Pokémon helped me cross to the side of the boat until Ash and Brock could pull me up. "My mother changed her mind!" I said smiling, "She's going to let me go with you guys!"

"That's great news!" Ash said.

And thus began my journey into the great and mysterious world of Pokémon.


End file.
